Love Struck Heart
by Fish-balls
Summary: It's all because of you, that I can live like myself... Disclaimer: I do not own Mai- HiME, and the title. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME/ Mai-OTOME neither the characters used in the story! XD  
**

**Notes: Hmm...well, this story just popped out of nowhere, i guess?? You see. I just made Natsuki and Shizuru here as classmates, well, for some reason, I had a hard time on connecting these crappy ideas on my mind. . I still hope you'll love this fanfic. My recital was a SUCCESS! wee! hooray for me! I almost died while playing violin in solo. geez, I'm so damn happy when the audience stood up and clapped their hands..**

**anyways, too much for there, here is my one long-shot. Please review!! :3 it is very very much loved and appreciated.  
**

* * *

_"Love-Struck Heart"_

_'I wish to be the reason of those precious smiles..'_

"And so I guess that's why he tripped!~" followed by a sudden laughter of the class._ 'Ara, how adorable..'_a brunette thought as she continued staring to a certain raven-haired blunette who was busy having fun with her classmates and seat mates.

"Hey, Shizuru, I'll charge you for staring." her emerald eyes focused on the girl, her smile not fading.

"Ara, trying to charm me? Natsuki? That's not effective." The brunette answered, making the class burst out of laughter and started to cheer. "Oi~ Trying to charm eh? I'd rather charm lower years than you." she defended, again, the class whistled for the answer. "Then why is that you're smiling like that?" _'Ara..wrong construction of words..'_

"It is because you were staring at me Ms. Ill-tempered!~If I know, you were like that for a long period of time" the blunette joked. _'Half truth-half lie..I guess that's better than doing nothing, I hope she could feel it.' _Natsuki thought.

"Is that so _dear_ Natsuki?" emphasizing the word 'dear' with the feeling of threat, she stood up on her seat and rolled up a book. "Ara, Shizuru should not be so bad~" the raven-haired girl answered as she tried to mimic her best friend's kyoto-accent, she stepped back, little by little when she saw Shizuru walking towards her.

"Uwaaaaaaa~!" Natsuki started to run around the class as Shizuru trailed behind her holding a rolled book, ready for spanking. "Ara~ Natsuki shouldn't be so noisy!"

The class followed their every move, having fun at the action infront of them. "Those two really were close..I mean very _close_." one of their classmates commented. "Yeah, but it's hard to notice that with their behavior, you won't see them together like the usual BFFs do." the other added."But atleast, they've got time for fooling around right?"

"Next time, Natsuki should not try to push my buttons!" the brunette pounced over Natsuki to prevent her from running continuously around the class. "Ouch!"

Shizuru and Natsuki stared to each other for a couple of minutes before realization had struck them over. _'I..I was sitting above..Natsuki?'_

_'Oh..geez. She's..beautiful..'_ the blunette thought. She shook her head few times and coughed, "Err, thank goodness to my well built body,but Shizuru..you..you are."

This time, Shizuru had her cheeks tinted in pink. _'Ara, Natsuki..please..'_

"I..am..?"

"You are heavy. Atleast sit ups and push ups really did help when it comes to you. hehe~" she continued, sticking her tongue out. _'Not now.. maybe you won't accept me.' _

The class laughed heartily at the conversation the two were having. "Bad Natsuki!~" with that, Shizuru grabbed her rolled book and hit Natsuki few times, "Ikezu! Ikezu! Ikezu!~" then she finally stood up and dusted herself, which was followed by the blunette stretching a little and dusting her skirt. "Shizuru is so beautiful, yet ill-tempered ya' know. Right guys?!" the class shouted in response, agreeing at what Natsuki had said. _'That's it. for now.'_

"Atleast I'm not like you!~" Shizuru defended, smirking at her answer and sticking her tongue out in return. _'It's hard to pretend as if you are nothing for me..'_

"That settles it, I'm hurt! huhuhu~" Natsuki stated, putting her right hand on her chest and pretended to make a 'hurt' expression then ended it with a laugh.

*RING!

"Whew, got you there Shizuru. hm.. so that makes our break. I should look over for Takeda-san by now." Natsuki opened, scratching her head a little. "We still have an important thing to talk about."

"Ara, too personal Natsuki?" Shizuru replied, having a bit of jealousy inside her.

"Hm..I dunno?" the blunette smiled before turning back. "Shizuru should have some rest I guess, student council gives you much pressure.." she continued walking away little by little, as she reached the door, she looked back at Shizuru, "Maybe Reito could ease the stress you feel much better unlike the way I do..I..won't.." _'win' _"I won't do that. haha. well, see you.. around?"

Shizuru could only nod in response. _'So she thinks about me and Reito-kun?'_

_

* * *

_

Looking at outside from the hallway, she saw her best friend mingle with the students outside, Natsuki picked her friend's flute, and made a simple performance for her colleagues. The wind swayed with her music as she started playing...

_"Natsuki..what could be the reason for you to smile like that?"_

Then, right after she performed, she saw Takeda running towards the blunette, Shizuru felt rather jealous.

_"Is he the reason..why?"_

_'I can't make up a long conversation..all I can do is pretend as if im annoyed..I can't stand with those piercing eyes of yours Natsuki..you seem to smile everytime..I pretended to be attracted with males inorder to stop my feelings for you..but I can't.'_

She closed her eyes for minutes.. thinking of how they used to blend with each other.

_"Dammit Shizuru! How come that you could still pull me over with that stilettos!?"_

_"Mou, Natsuki, I am comfortable on wearing them, why don't you try atleast?"_

_"DEFINITELY NOT! Geez, I am making my life harder, if I am to do that!"_

_-_

_"Look! Shizuru! Kawaii~"_

_"Kawaii~? me?"_

_"Not you, This."  
_

_"Ara..puppy. Adorable."_

_"Yeah, look at the kittens over there, I know you like them more than dogs."_

_"But why is it I like you more than kittens?? Natsuki is a dog right?"_

_"Crap! Forget about it."_

-

"I wanted to be the reason for you to smile like that Natsuki.." she said to no one._ 'I just can't stop pretending to be atleast..like that to you..'_

Looking back at the spot where Natsuki and her group of friends had stayed, they were already gone. _'Maybe I should, give Reito a chance..' _

The brunette decided to turn away from the window to sit back and relax, and enjoy her tea. until she heard the door open, revealing a jet-black haired man leaning on the door frame. "Hello, Shizuru. Seems you're too preoccupied with your works.." the man stated, regaining his composure and started to walk infront of the Kaichou's office table. "I suggest that you should take a break, stress is coming, I know." he added.

"Ara, Reito-kun's so concerned with me today, I wonder why?" Shizuru answered with her usual teasing tone, making Reito smile gently in response. "I am always concerned about you, you just can't feel it..I hope it will reach you." he answered. "I am willing to wait for you, Shizuru, that's what I can say."

_'You can do this Shizuru..'_ the brunette sighed heavily before answering, then she stood up to fix her things and look at Reito. "You don't have to wait for me, Reito-kun."

Reito widened his eyes to her answer. "W-what do you mean by this? Am I really rejected?". Shizuru shook her head, "No, I am actually saying 'yes' to your deep feelings for me." followed by a small smile.

"Is this for real Shi-Shizuru? I-I mean you love me too?" his smile got bigger having his hands ready for her answer.

"Yes.." was the only thing Shizuru could say, making Reito shout and jump because of joy. _'Maybe I could forget her if I am to push myself on loving him..'_ then she coughed. "Ara, Reito shouldn't be so noisy in here! you'll disturb classes." with that she gave her boyfriend a gorgeous smile, one of the things surely he loves. "Sorry for that Shizuru. Let's go anyway, I'll treat you everywhere you like."

"Ara? really?"

"Hai, really."

_one in the amidst of joy. one in the corners of regret.._

* * *

On the other hand...

Two figures were sitting near the river, both enjoying the peace and the ambiance of the place.

"You have known the reason why did I rejected you at the first place right?" The raven-haired girl started the conversation, having her eyes focused on how the river flows.

"Ofcourse, and I know I should not push myself to you, nor keep myself on trying harder. But why is that, I am the one you chose for this?" the spiky-haired man answered, turning his eyes to his companion then to the azure sky.

"I don't know, but the feeling at the fact that I am thinking you could help me in this situation is my reason. Masashi-san, you didn't give up unless I personally and formally answered you a 'No' right? Where could this confidence come from to proclaim your love to me at the first place?" She moved into a more comfortable position, then she glanced at Takeda. "Where could it be?" She repeated.

"Hmm..where?" he closed his eyes and laid down the fields, "As long as I see you happy, as long as I know I am not losing hope..I trust my heart, fix my mind, and do my thing." he answered. "You know, taking risks is not a problem, the problem for me is losing the chance to atleast have experience to those risks. I don't care if you were taken or not, unless you personally made me feel and reach your answer as 'No' or 'Yes'." he plainly stated.

"I see. I really don't even know if Shizuru will accept me and this feeling, or maybe I'll end the same way just like what I did to you.."

"Even you were rejected, the thing is, you told her your feelings just to let her know someone loves her unconditionally, risking your own title just to make her feel loved, though it hurts." he gently smiled.

Natsuki smirked in response. "Masashi-san, reality bites actually. So always prepare to be hurt."

"That's one of the points, atleast you experienced to be bitten." they both chuckled to their opinions. Natsuki glanced once again on the heavens. _'Well.. I admit. he's right..'_

"Thank you very much. This conversation did help for me. I really needed someone to talk to."

"It has no problem for me anyways, I am open for what you are, and I accept you for it."

They both stood up and fixed themselves up.

"Thank you again."

"No need to repeat it Natsuki-san, besides, you are my first love."

"Idiot."

and they both shared laughter.

"So.. friends?" he asked, offering a hand shake.

"Friends.. Only." she answered, accepting it.

_'Maybe letting her feel my emotions a little would be a good idea.. I can do this.'_ the blunette thought, as she and Takeda walked together going back to the academy.

The two were on their way back on the academy when Natsuki noticed two familiar figures walking across them.._'Shi..Shizuru? Reito?'_ she inwardly frowned at the scene infront of her Reito had his right hand intertwined with her best friend, while Shizuru seem not to think any problem with it, the new couple froze to their tracks when they saw Takeda and Natsuki walking back to school. The two pairs stopped to their places, having different thoughts inside their minds.

_'No...Natsuki..'_

_'And here I thought, everything will be alright..'_

_'Natsuki..Hold on tight..Though it really hurts.'_

_'I'll be the happiest man in the world, now I have my love here in my arms, I'm not afraid to speak things about us.'_

Takeda coughed. Which made their thoughts go back to reality, Natsuki started to talk. "Oh..hehe, there you are Shi-Shizuru..I see, having some special time with Kanzaki." eyeing Kanzaki from head to toe._ 'I lost.'_

Shizuru didn't blush nor became cheeky at Natsuki's statement, she smiled warmly and replied. "Yes, actually, he's going to treat me lunch. Are you going to come, together with Masashi-san?" Takeda blushed fully at her statement but answered truthfully. "N-no Kaichou-san, I don't have any special relationship with Natsuki-san, we're far from there actually. We are just friends. Nothing more." he ended smiling forcefully, then he looked at his companion, who had her eyes displaying an unknown emotion. '_Hurt? Failure? Sadness? what more could you have behind those lifeless eyes now Natsuki?'_

"Y-yeah. He's correct Shizuru, uhm, about the lunch, no, I'm sorry, I have something to fix. More importantly, you should give more attention to each other you know. I'm..I'm happy.." Natsuki did her best to display happiness to conceal her growing despair inside her heart. _'It is so damn hard to breathe..'. _then she give her attention to Reito, "And for you Kanzaki-san..make sure to keep her happy, if you can't do that, better look for nice place to build a tomb." with that she continued walking, passing the couple as the wind blew away, flying the brunette's chestnut tresses and well as Natsuki's raven-locks, the blunette stopped at the midway and poured down her last words with unknown tears..

"Farewell. Shizuru." with that, she stormed off at the place, leaving the couple and Takeda behind. "W-wait. Natsuki-san!" he yelled as he tried to follow his friend.

Meanwhile, the couple remained for a few seconds before they reacted. Reito, not paying attention to what happened, smiled and asked, glancing at the brunette beside him. "So, Shizuru, where do you want to go?"_ 'Who cares about them? It's not like I have to jam with them after all.'_ he thought.

"Anywhere..let's just leave this place. Please." the brunette answered, regaining her calm composure and putting up her facade. _'I'll deal with this later. Something is wrong..'_ she thought.

-

"So, shall we?" Reito opened the door in a gentleman manner.

"Ookini. This place is beautiful Reito-kun." she said in an amazed tone, they were inside in a first class restaurant, the walls covered by a good quality of wood, wooden seats and silver plated utensils, together with an accomodating atmosphere. Even the workers inside it are made to be perfect.

_'Ara, it looks good. But, does Reito think I can't eat in this kind of place?'_ they sat on a table with two seats opposite to each other, with the waiter for jotting down their orders told by Reito, she lingered with her thoughts._ 'Maybe, I'll enjoy this. No one know anyways..'_

"Shizuru" a man's voice pulled her out her thoughts. "Ara, what is it Reito-kun?" she kept her usual smiling facade on it's place.

"Where do you want to go after this?" he glanced at his wrist watch. "We still have an hour and a half. More time." he placed his hand to the table, as if waiting for the reaction of her girlfriend.

Instead of running down her own hand to his, she grabbed a table knife. "Ara, why don't we play a game, with our hands ofcourse!" she proposed, she demonstrated what to do. She placed her own hand to the table, stabbing playfully the spaces on the finger's sides. "We'll sing! then when the song had ended the place or finger to where the knife had stopped will be curled inside. Like this." she explained, beaming her smile to her boyfriend. "Natsuki and I used to do this, while waiting for our meal to come." she added.

A sweat fell down to his forehead. "Shi-Shizuru??"

"Ara?"

"What kind of game is that?" he asked, as if giving her a sermon. "You're already old enough to leave those games! I mean, what's the point of playing that? you're a girl! besides you might hurt yourself! what was Natsuki thinking?!.." he stated, his face expressed concern. He reached out for her hand holding it gently. "You should not be doing what she was doing, Shizuru. She's like a guy! riding on a bike, no grace, elegance, all she can give out is she could play musical instruments! why don't you just-" a hand from his companion signaled him to stop. "Shizuru!"

"Let's just stop this conversation, Reito-kun. Anyway, the food is here and to be served. I don't want to talk about Natsuki." she stated in cold, and commanding tone. "Just spill out another topic, please." she added, changing the atmosphere in a lighter one and removing her hands on the table.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, please. I'm just worried about you. Especially your friendship with..Natsuki." he demanded.

"I know Reito-kun. I understand. Itadakimasu!" she replied, uncharacteristically gripping the utensils she holds.

_'You don't know her.'_

-

"Ara, look. A siberian husky!" she knelt down the floor, admiring the looks of the white furred dog comfortably tied outside the shop. Reito did the same thing.

"Oh..such a lovely animal, let me pet you..." he was about to touch the dog, but his movement was halted by its growling signals and menacing stares. "O-or I guess. not." he gulped. Shizuru patted the dog's head without any effort, the husky went back into its cuddly demeanor. "Why are you like that with Reito-kun?" she playfully asked, earning a lick from the animal. "Kawaii~" she pinched it's cheeks lightly. She moved to the other pet. "Ne, Reito! look here! a bunny." she pointed the hairy mammal inside the cage. "Yeah, it is." Reito chuckled in response '_Geez, I'm allergic to them..but I need to carry on.'_ .. _'Ara, It feels like I'm the only one having fun in here.' _she thought.

_"Mou, doggie-doggie-doggie~" the blunette hummed happily as she played with a German shepherd._

_"Ara. isn't Natsuki scared?" _

_"Nope. Want to play with him?"_

_"I'm scared, he might bit me."_

_"No, he won't. Trust me, touch the dog."  
_

_"B-but..Ah~" her hand was tugged towards the head of the dog, who is response barked in a friendly manner. Crimson-eyes widened in surprise._

_"I told you. See? the dog likes you too." the pet barked in response as if they understand each other._

"Reito-kun, where do you want to go?"

"Go back to school?" he replied in an asking manner.

"Okay." She plainly replied. _'I thought I'll have fun.'_

Reito kissed her forehead and entwined their hands together as they walked back to the academy. Shizuru just smiled at his action. _'Why can't I feel anything? even the simple rapid beating of my heart?'  
_

* * *

Natsuki ran as fast as she could, looking for a place to hide. _'I'm down. And it hurts.'_ she thought. Failed to look for another place, she decided to go back to the dorms, ignoring her afternoon classes.

_Ei~ Mai, please tell Midori-sensei that I'll be absent to our afternoon classes. I have something important to fix. and to Shizuru, tell her I won't be able to drive her back home. please. Thank you.ü_

*send

"There. No disturbances..full of silence.." she said, allowing herself to fall down on the soft, comfortable couch. _'I need time..Time to forget you.'_.

She rolled to a more comfortable position, allowing her mind to drift off on every trail of thought she had on her mind. "C'mon Natsuki, think of something negative on her.."

after a couple of minutes...

"Damn..It's hard to find her faults."

"Alright, try again, let's go back from the start.."

She rolled into different positions and directions, but failed to look for something that will make her angry against her best friend. "Damn it!" She cursed, making herself fall from the couch. "Daaaa~mn it.." having the feeling of annoyance, she stood up and decided to go stay outside the balcony. "I guess this is better than rolling over and over." She leaned on the bars of her balcony, appreciating Nature's beauty. "What should I do anyways? It pains me so much.." she said to herself, as the trees sway along with the rushing breeze of of the air.

"I should act natural, and pretend as if nothing happened. It's bad to ruin love's happiness.." She continued, a single tear fell on her eyes, as she finalized her decision to her thoughts.

_To forget everything.._

_is not as easy as breathing..

* * *

_

"Sorry, Shizuru! Natsuki told me she won't attend our afternoon classes, and also she won't be able to drive you way back to the dorms." a busty woman cleared as she stood up to her desk and fix her things. "Mou, I haven't told you earlier since your with Reito-san, Natsuki has something important to fix."

"Ara, then I guess I'll just drop by at Natsuki's apartment sometime, maybe she'll be there." She answered, having her casual smile, then she continued. "By any chance Mai-san, do you observe something unusual to Natsuki?"

"Hmm...Nothing. I guess!, she's weird at the very first place anyway." Shizuru chuckled in response. "Ara, you sure are correct in there."

"One thing I know Shizuru-san.."

"What is it?"

"It's hard to determine her real feelings."

_Just as if an arrow had struck my heart.._

_Something unbearable was plunged in.._

_Do I know everything about her?_

_Or am I only thinking that I knew her very well?_

_

* * *

_

The next day..

"Oi~Natsuki! you're late!" Mai said, aiming an eraser to her classmate, throwing it to her directly. _'Something is wrong with her aura..'_ the woman thought as she waited for the response of her friend.

Natsuki ducked on the floor before the eraser had hit her head. "Geez woman! My hair!" she answered. For pay back, she walk towards her desk and arranged her school things, then, she picked up the erase having an evil smirk. "You know, you'll pay this back Tokiha..." with that she aimed for the chuckling girl..._'Ofcourse I won't ruin your hair Mai..' _and threw the thing back which missed by an inch on the busty woman's face. "There, we're equal. Oh, so early in the morning we are already making pranks." she added.

"Well, just wanna check you up, Natsuki. You look pale anyway." Mai answered followed by a chuckle. "I'll sit now, better stay a good girl."

"Hell, good girl huh?"

"Haha, as if!"

Both chuckled at their conversation, "Have you seen Shizuru-san? Natsuki? she's already here yet I can't find her." This time, Natsuki went to her gloomy frame of mind. "I don't know. Probably she's with Kanzaki."

"I see. Maybe I'll just look for her next time."

"Yeah."

The door opened, revealing their teacher walking with the Student Council president and vice president. All of them stood up, not until they were signaled to sit down. "Now guys, I guess you're all curious why am I infront of you together with the Student bodies, am I not correct?" Midori-sensei stated as she walked towards the teachers desk and leaned her arms on it with an energized smile on her face. "Within three weeks our class should present three different perfomances! ofcourse on different divisions, singing, dancing, lastly, ACTING! hahaha!~ I love to see my humble students performing."

"Sensei!" A student from the back raised his right hand and stood up. "Are you kidding?" a frown was now placed on his teacher's face.

"Do I really look like a liar to you?!"

"Sort..of?"

next was a low laugh of some students. The kaichou stepped forward and raised a hand. "Ara, Midori-sensei is not kidding, the faculty had asked our section to prepare a grand welcome for the officials who will visit our school. And with that they gave us three short weeks to do the job, so I suggest we should start brainstorming after this." she explained, followed by a nod of their vice president. "Suzushiro-san, could I entrust you this responsibility?" glancing at the golden-haired woman and smiled.

Haruka stood up hitting her strong fist on her table. "Ofcourse bubuzuke! I'm just waiting for you to say that! I'll go with Yukino!"

"Ookini." with that, she bowed her head and stepped backwards.

_'performances huh?'_ Natsuki thought as she paid attention to the topic being talked about. "I'll join." she flatly stated.

The whole class stopped their current actions and looked at her having their mouths open, making her brows twitched. While the brunette just chuckled._ 'Ara..Natsuki?'_

"Crap, I just want to join! if you don't want me, then FINE!."

Her classmates shook their heads and had their own reactions.

"oh no no no! Natsuki-san!"

"We're just surprised! We want you to join!"

"Yeah! Hooray for our secret weapon!!"

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN OUR HISTORY!"

"I'm excited since Natsuki-san is joining us!"

then all of them shouted for joy.

"Now that's settled!" Midori-sensei yelled earning the students' attention. "I'll leave you for now. With these guys standing infront of you, we are to prove what this section is the best class of all!"

"Oh YEAH!" the student cheered in delight. "Well, bye for now." the teacher waved off her hands, before exiting on the doors.

"Go Natsuki!" Mai cheered as she grabbed her friend to stand up. "What the- Mai!?"

Her classmates were already excited to their presentation, not just because they are asked by the faculty, but also Natsuki finally had join them.

_'I don't know why she really pisses me off.'_ Reito thought as he hid his annoyance to his smiling face. "Ne, Shizuru. Why don't we start planning?" He asked.

"Ara, that would be great Reito-kun." she answered, holding his wrist as she go on the teacher's table and ask for the attention of her fellow classmates.

_'Oh. Proving your love to the whole class? Shizuru?'_ Natsuki thought. "Let go of me Mai. Guys, why don't we just listen and plan?!"

"Oh- sorry! teehee~!" Mai replied, going back to her place as well as the other students.

Shizuru smiled and started to talk. "Ookini, Natsuki. Well since we are all here, present. I am planning to divide all of us into these 3 different divisions, with the help of Suzushiro-san and Yukino-san, we'll arrange each of us in these groups. Like I said before, I'll leave things to you Haruka-san."

"No problem bubuzuke! you can just drink your damn tea if you like! Come! Yukino!"

"H-Hai. Haruka-chan."

* * *

"WHAT THE-?!" yelled the blunette as her eyes completely bulge out of its sockets.

"any problem Natsuki?" Mai came to her as she heard the loud yell from the girl.

"Wh-why did you guys put in me on theatrical performance?! why acting?! for God's sake! I'll ruin everything!" she said as she trail her fingers down the other names. "A-and Shizuru?" she added.

"Yep, yep. Shizuru had asked us to put her name in there, well, about you, our classmates requested for that." the busty woman replied, cheerfully patting the emerald eyed-girl on the head. "Do that. Only for experience, ya know."

"Al-alright. Take for granted that I'll join this damn presentation. Just make sure to make me atleast useful on the story." Natsuki sighed heavily. _'geez, heartaches plus this? equals the death of me.'_

"Ofcourse! I'll ask them to do that. Well, sorry to say, but I'm going to sing! lalalalalala~ bye for now Natsuki" hummed the busty woman as she happily walked away from the brunette.

"Fine." the other murmured, scanning the posted paper on the bulletin once again. "Hmm..I guess this is it. Time says I should go to the practice. Together with _you_.."

She slid the door open and went to the place where she was needed.

_These are the times I needed to be alone.._

_Yet what happened?_

_My heart chose to live.._

_Live lively for you.._

* * *

_'I hope she'll come.'_ Shizuru thought as she walk down the stairs and go their practice venue. Walking along the halls, she had the chance to think about everything, as the air engulfs her comfortably and the peaceful sound of the rustling wind had refreshed her thoughts clearly...she trailed little by little. _'finally..a time to reflect things..alone.'_

_"I answered yes..absentmindedly? or because these odd feelings were starting to dissolve me? Natsuki?"_

_"I tied my knot to a person whom I know I can't love the way I should be.."_

_"And for the first time...I had this wrong choice.."_

the brunette sighed heavily. pouring all her regret into it. Smiling to herself.

_"Natsuki's ruining my life..yet I like the way she is ruining me.."  
_

_"Baka..Shizuru"_

Shizuru made her way onwards their venue. the Audio Visual. Putting a hand on the door knob and slowly turning it open, revealing the young blunette sitting patiently on a mono block chair for the others. _'Ara? Ookini..Kami-sama.'_

_And though they asked for disconnection.._

_Destiny had made its way to their hearts open.._

The brunette quickly put her facade on. "Ara, Natsuki is early. Excited for your stage performance?" she teasingly asked, grabbing for a chair to sit down.

the other girl huffed in response. "Geez, If I were to choose from all those three I'll suggest I should have been just one of the production staff..".._'Darn it. You're using your facade on me?!'_

Shizuru chuckled in return. "Well, don't you want to work with me? we haven't bond since we had our own activities." she replied.

"I wanted to. Yet, activities were really such a pain in the ass.." Natsuki commented.

"So it seems.." Shizuru agreed."I wonder when did the last time we talked to each other like this? alone?" She added.

"Dunno.." followed by the blunette's scratching of head. " I missed this.." Natsuki confessed blushing slightly.

"And so do I.." stated the brunette._ 'Ara..I miss that blush for me.'_

"Oh no you don't." exclaimed the raven-haired girl.

"Ara, is that so?"

"Yeah it is. Reito filled the times I'm not with you." added Natsuki, smiling a little. _'I should be happy, atleast we're best friends.'_

"I see..if.. If you say so." she fakingly chuckled. "Say Natsuki..do you have something in your mind?"

"Like what?"._'There is..'_

"Anything. That occupies your mind."

"Nothing.".. _'Many..and more importantly..You.'_

Shizuru was about to reply when the door opened. It was Reito and Midori-sensei, together with their production staff. _'Mou..Spoiler.'_ she thought. Reito flashed his toothy grin for his girlfriend as he walks closer towards her. "Hey there. Shizuru." then his eyes fell to an irritated Natsuki. "Oh. your with Natsuki." he added, trying to study her facial expression. _'You are up to something with my girl Kuga?' _he mentally sneered. "Did I ruin your moment together honey?"

_'honey? Damn. I wanna puke.'_ Natsuki thought on the other hand. She decided to answer her best friend's lover. "Ofcourse. You _really_ did." with that she stood up and walked towards Midori-sensei and others, leaving the couple, for the second time. Alone.

_'Why does she act like that when it comes to us? Ara~ I have something to know about Natsuki.'_ the brunette thought as she continued staring at Natsuki, who was busy having a conversation with their director, Midori-sensei. She stood up, looked at Reito and smiled. "Ara, you're here. Shall we start talking about the outline of our presentation?"

"Shizuru, we don't have time for each other." Reito commented, putting his hands on his lover's waists, engulfing her into a hug. _'She's so..soft..'_ he thought, as he pushed their bodies together, not paying attention on the crowd over them. Shizuru was not reciprocating the hug, instead, she gently pulled off herself from Reito and fixed herself. "Reito should not take advantages on me. If you can't wait for a right time, I guess you should leave some space for me, for us. As the Student Council." she ended with a graceful smile.

The crowd seemed to be startled. Except for one person. _'Ara. Ara. Natsuki is grinning.'_

The director clapped three times to gain everyone's attention. "Guys!" she yelled. "The piece that we are going to perform is the Story known as the 'Nibelungenlied'." she stated.

"Huh?" asked Natsuki in response. "Nibelung blang glied?.. Again? make it simple!"

"Alright! call it as ' The song of the Nibelungs.' okay?" their teacher stated, handing arranged papers to girl beside her named Aoi, she asked for assistance. "Hand these papers to them Aoi dear."

"As you wish Midori-sensei." the girl said.

"Ara, sensei. What could be our roles in this playwright?" Shizuru asked, as she walk towards the crowd, inching herself to Natsuki.

The emerald-eyed girl was surprised in return, she didn't have the chance to react, as her best friend clangs into her arm gently while listening to the speaker infront of them.'_When was the last time she did that?' _she asked herself silently.

Leaving Reito on the side, lonely. His veins popped out of his wrists as he clench them tightly, imagining he was crushing the blunette's bones to dust. _'You're getting on my nerves Kuga.'_ he thought.

Aoi was already finished on giving their respective papers, and their teacher had finalized everything. "Now you guys have the copy of each scripts and scenes, the character listings and so on.." she scanned her people, studying their looks, she saw Shizuru patting Natsuki's head for comfort. "Oh, I guess Natsuki had already known the character designation!"

"Damn it sensei! Why do I need to portray a masculine character?!" she asked in annoyance. "There are many, MANY guys around. why ME?!"

"Well, for a change." she stated dryly. "I imagine you my lovable Natsuki..dressed in a man's adorable..handsome..attire~!" she dreamily sighed, her thoughts was about to go to her 'tralalala~world' when she realized she was infront of her students. She coughed.

"Other than that, look your papers." she continued.

"Ara, All the main characters are girls, and as for boys, they are going to have minor and extra characters." Shizuru observed, not pulling off her hand on Natsuki's arm. "Natsuki is the protagonist?" she added, glancing the girl beside her, who already had her face heated up.

"W-why me?" Natsuki asked, looking at Shizuru with a mixture of confusion and shyness. The brunette just smiled.

"It is Simple. Because we all agreed for that." Their director answered, scratching the back of her head. "Now why don't we start hitting off the stage now?!"

"HAI! SENSEI!" the students answered with excitement.

* * *

Two silent figures were sitting at a nearby bench on the halls of the academy. One had her head leaned against the wall, eyes closed.

One, gracefully sitting, and had her eyes plastered on the peaceful sky above.

_'Why can't she talk like the way she does everytime with people?' _Shizuru thought as she decided to break the silence between them._ 'She changed?'_

"Natsuki?"

The blunette was obviously was broken out of her reverie. "Y-Yeah?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"I'm tired." the other replied, looking down at her hands placed at her lap.

_'Oh no..'_ Natsuki thought as she heard the words from her companion, yet she pretended to be dense. "Tired? of what? get rest then."

A cold hush of the wind blew as they both think of something to say or to answer..

"I'm tired of everything.." She finally said, leaning her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki was about to talk, but when she felt she needed to listen more she decided to wait, then the brunette finally continued. "Tired of my responsibilities, my works, obligations, fanclubs, everything...I'm tired of being me. I can't say what I feel infront of other people. Teachers nag me everything..I can't take it anymore..Natsuki..I'm tired of being.."

"Being_ perfect.._"

The blunette beside her unconsiously smiled, and gave her a gentle pat. "Too tired eh?" she finally answered. Natsuki stood up and grabbed the brunette's hand. "Come with me. Shizuru."

The chestnut-haired woman didn't have any second thoughts at all and followed her best friend. "Ara, where are we going?" she asked, not letting go of the blunette's soft hand as they ran.

"Hmm..Somewhere far away from this stupid place." The blunette answered plainly._ 'I promise to make you feel better..as your best.. friend.'_

The two ran as fast as they could, never breaking the hold of their hands. After a few more runs uphill they made their way to the destination, Natsuki paused first. "Here we are. Shizuru."

"Ara.." was all she could reply.

Natsuki took her on a place where no one could find. It was the perfect place for the two, the breathtaking view of the whole island of Fuuka, where the whole city could be seen from above, the high waters and seas, the melodic sound of chirping birds and rushing wind could be heard..It was nature's real beauty that could rarely be seen.

"Stand here." The blunette said as she motioned her companion to stand infront of the cliff. "Inhale." she commanded.

"Why should I?" The girl asked.

"Just do it. Inhale." she answered. And so Shizuru obeyed what her best friend said. "Exhale." then she exhaled.

"What do you feel?" Natsuki asked with a gentle voice.

Shizuru inwardly blushed at how Natsuki asked with her voice."A little comfy." she answered.

"I see.. now curse.. in a very loud voice." The blunette ordered for the thirdth time, which made the brunette look at her side curiously, looking for an explanation. "Sometimes Shizuru, cursing is another way of pushing these hard things away.. Though it is kind of..Bad I admit." She said.

"Mou..Natsuki..How?" Shizuru asked, still don't know what to do.

The blunette stood beside Shizuru, she placed her hands on her sides, once again, closing her eyes...

Breathe in..

_Hurt._

_Pain._

_Despair._

_Cowardice._

_Idiot._

Breathe out.

_Go away._

"DAMN YOU ALL THINGS IN THE WORLD!! GO TO HELL!" she shouted at the top of her loud and husky voice. Afterwards, she smiled contently, glancing at her friend. "It makes you feel alot more better you know."

"Ara..that's all?" the brunette asked.

"Yep. That's all. Now, your turn."

Shizuru fixed herself. _'I can do this. As long as Natsuki's here.'_

She placed her hands on a shouting position. Then some things flashed to her mind.

_Jealousy._

_Insecurity._

_Losing my bestfriend._

_Denying love for Natsuki._

She breathe in.

She breath out.

_I wont give up. Never._

"I AM TIRED TO ALL OF YOU! GO TO HELL DAMN IDIOTS!!" she yelled, pushing her melodic voice harder, echoing the shout she made by the nature around them. She wanted to push worries away. everything. except the warm butterfly feeling she has now. "I feel great." She said, smiling genuinely at Natsuki.

The blunette beside her remained silent for a couple of seconds. "Oh." was all she could murmur. She was now beet red. "G-great. So, feeling okay?"

"Ofcourse Natsuki..Thank you." with that, she tugged Natsuki closer to her, putting her arms on the blunette's neck, engulfing her into a warm embrace. Natsuki stayed still. Not knowing what to do.

_The way you act.._

_The way you hold me.._

_The way you look at me.._

_The way you smile.._

_Are the things I am dying to wish for.._

_To atleast feel special to those arms I hold._

Finally giving in..the blunette embraced her back, slowly placing her arms on Shizuru's waist, gently holding her. She can't say anything, adrenalin had made its way to her mind, and the only thing she could process was to atleast hold Shizuru, for a long moment.

_I hope this wouldn't last..._

_forever.._

Natsuki felt the sensation of the hug to her whole body, she never wanted to pull off. But she needed to. _'I'm getting in to her personal space..'_ the viridian eyed girl admitted, deciding to cut off their moment as she gently pulled off to Shizuru. "Sorry." she murmured. Glancing at her wrist watch, she she didn't let the brunette talk. She walked past the brunette, signaling her to follow. "Let's go, we'll be late."

Shizuru silently followed her friend, analyzing the recent actions happened between them. _'What did we just do?..Maybe she's thinking something now..'_ she unconsciously blushed to the thought of Natsuki engulfing her into a warm hug.

After a few seconds she shook her head a little and decided to follow beside the blunette.

Natsuki glanced at her. "What are we going to do after this?"

Shizuru looked at her and answered. "Go home_ together_."

* * *

"Where were you yesterday? Shizuru?" Reito asked her with concern, putting his free hands on his lover's neck, resting his head on her shoulders from the back. "You didn't even asked permission to me that you are going to go home with Kuga-san." he added.

Shizuru casually touched his arms. "Kannin na Reito-kun. I'm just tired yesterday." she replied, placing her usual facade to him, which he really never noticed.

"Apology accepted. We'll go home together this time, promise me." he said as he turned the brunette's body to face him. "Promise me." then he smiled.

"I..I promise." She replied, which was answered back by a kiss on her forehead. A small hue of pink flushed on her cheeks, but soon recovered.

On the other side of the empty corridor, stood a silhoutte of a woman..having her hands balled into fists._ 'How many times do I need to get hurt, inorder to get nullified by your actions?'_ after a couple of seconds, the silhoutte vanquished. Leaving the couple stealthily.

Something had struck the brunette after, as if someone was watching them. She glanced at the other end of the corridor.

but it was _too late.._

_'Is there somebody out there?'_ she rapidly thought. "Ara, I guess we should leave here now Reito-kun, they must have been looking for us." she stated, gracefully pushing out of the jet-black haired man, and started walking with elegance.

_'I should follow her..*rwarr*'_ Reito thought mischiveously as he trailed behind Shizuru, checking the parts of her body. _'don't stop till' you get enough! c'mon! don't stop! till you get enough, Kanzaki!' _he ogled.

Shizuru passed door by door, corridors by corridors, until she paused and got inside their practice hall to meet up with their team, who were already on stage. "Forgive us for being late Midori-sensei.." She said, smiling apologetically at her teacher.

The teacher waved her hands lazily. "You're already forgiven, now get to work, and let's practice your performance." She added.

"Hai, sensei. Reito." the brunette answered, looking at the guy behind her, gesturing him to get into the stage with the other performers.

* * *

"Attention! My brave warriors.." Reito stood up, lifted his right hand up together with his wine glasses and smiled gently to his subordinates. "As we drink this wine and taste this victory, I have to present to you our great key of supreme power and success to this battle. Please give him our warmest welcome, Prince Sigfried of Xathen!" he continued, staring at the actress before him, who was now walking closer towards them. Warm greetings was given to the prince, as directed by their teacher.

Natsuki was now infront of them, and it was now her turn to react and impress them all. She took a glass of wine and gestured them first to drink with her. "Thank you for these warm greetings my gentlemen, it is highly-appreciated." she took a sip with her drink and continued, "Success would not be achieve without the help yours, especially to you my friend Gunther. The great King of all kings. I promise to protect Burgundy with all my might and power." Things came on a good flow, she acted naturally which impressed the director and others. She didn't paid attention with the squealing fangirls at the back stage, although they were really annoying.

But this was the opposite of Reito.

He felt jealousy sprung over him, so with that, he tried hard to impress others._ 'I can't just let myself be beaten by you..'_. "I thank you also for these words of yours my friend, but, before anything could take place I already have decided between you and my sister. Wait for her to come down." He paused to gather his voice. "Kriemhild!" he yelled.

A sound of graceful footsteps were heard.

"Yes. Brother? Ara..Sigfried?" Shizuru let out a chuckle as she walked closer between the two, having Reito and Natsuki look at her at the same time. One with a dashing smile the other with a mixed expression of entrancement and coldness.

Now the hard time was on.

_'W-what's next? I forgot what is the next line!'_ the raven-haired man thought as he was thinking of some lines for adlib. A couple of seconds had passed and he was still thinking about it, the people around him had their breaths hanging for his line.

"Alright! pass, just continue. Shizuru."

Reito felt the bitterness on his heart. but decided to let it pass, just for _once._

Shizuru did what Midori-sensei ordered. "Indeed, brother." She smiled as she moves her stare to her partner on the playwright. "I never missed the chance to hope for it." she continued, not breaking their eye contact. Natsuki felt rather conscious but successfully cope back on the scene.

"What is this my dear friend?" Natsuki asked to Reito, bringing back her glance to the woman infront for her. "Kriemhild?" smiling gently at the brunette.

And for the _second time.._

_'Damn it..' _Reito has his face turned into a pale one because of embarrassment. "S-sorry sensei..I forgot my line." he admitted.

"Reito, we have been practicing this for how many times! Is there anything wrong?!" Midori rolled her script. "Always this! this! when will be the time that we are going to move for another scene?!" she yelled, making her people lower down their heads.

"I know this hurts for a guy like you but..." she sighed. "I never thought.._really_, Natsuki could beat you with these." she touched her forehead because of disappointment. "Every presentation this is the problem. You have a hard time on picking up. Kanzaki, what's happening?!"

"And to you Natsuki, great job for this! not to mention you can be a very good actress." She complimented.

*BANG!

A sound of a thrown chair had echoed the room. Silence covered the audio visual.

"DAMMIT sensei! All you know is Natsuki! Natsuki!!. Don't you have anytime to atleast say negatives to her?!" Reito shouted, his gleeful smiles were replaced by anger and hate. He was about to tackle the blunette on the floor, when different arms had held him.

"Reito! get a grip on yourself!" the boys on the backstage hurriedly stopped his balled fists, Shizuru went to his side and touched his hands. "Reito-kun!" her voice became softer than the usual, making his tensioned arms be relaxed. His anger had decreased a little. All of them were in quite shock except Midori-sensei and Natsuki. _'This is bad..very bad.'_ Shizuru thought.

"Say, Reito. What made you burst out like that? It's already clear for me that Natsuki didn't do anything wrong anyways. What else do you need to point out?" the red headed director asked, standing infront of him.

"Why can't you see it?! Natsuki is a damn lesbian! still, you keep giving her compliments! as if she's perfect! as if she's better than me!" he blurted out almost digging his index finger on the blunette. "You..You were trying to get Shizuru at me!"

His hand was slapped, hitting together his wrist and arm.

"Enough of this already. Kanzaki..." Natsuki had finally spoken, making the others watch her every move, she walked towards Reito and continued. "Now what's the point of this? does that solve you poor acting? Keep this to your mind toothy boy.. No one had ever tried to dig his index finger on me." she reciprocated his recent action, she dug her index finger in his forehead, pushing her down to the floor. "You don't know me. Kanzaki." she ended as she stood up and glanced at Shizuru. "You have the reason to be disgusted. I know." she turned back and left. Leaving her team in thin air. _'He really messed me up. Dammit..'_ she cursed, closing the door behind her and giving off a heavy sigh.

_Things were just so damn hard to manage.._

_How could I place myself closer to you?.._

_If people can't accept the reality.._

_That I already fell in love with you?_

_"You have the reason to be disgusted. I know."_

_'I do really hope I've gotten this correct..'_ Shizuru thought.

* * *

A slap destroyed his smiling face.

"Shizuru!" Reito yelp as he held his face with his right hand. "What's wrong?"

Shizuru had her serious expression for the first time, especially infront of everyone. The crowd seem to be startled at the whole happening around them. "Ara..You've got me disappointed..How come you could hurt my best friend infront of me?"

"Because I know I'm right! Look Shizuru, Natsuki is not just treating as her best friend! She's trying to steal you away from me! can't you understand that?! You should be disgusted to a person like her!" another slapped landed on his face. "Ah!"

"If I am to ask who is better between you and Natsuki? I'd rather choose her.." Her face slowly calms down and retreated back her form. "Atleast she could understand me. Atleast she makes me happy. Atleast she respects me more than she respects herself. Natsuki is perfect. That's what I believe.."

"Then how come that you have answered me!? how come that you have loved me?!" he blurted again.

"I never loved you Reito. I tried.. I really tried.. but I can't.." she replied, followed by the gasps of the people around them. "Kannin na.." she continued. "Kannin na..Reito." The brunette walked out. Still leaving them out of shock.

After a couple of minutes..

"Look what we have here..guys.." the director mumbled, letting the script fell down to the floor. "We've got some trouble.." she glanced at Reito. "If I could just curse your ass.. I have done it right from the start.."

Without any word. All of them scattered in different directions, leaving Reito on the floor, alone.

That was his worst day of all.

_'You'll pay for this Kuga. You'll pay all of this..'_

* * *

Shizuru went to different areas, searching for the blunette._ 'Ara, Natsuki..where have you been?'_

Finally, an idea popped on her mind. "That's it! I know where she is!" she concluded.

_No wonder how fast time is.._

_All I know is just.._

_This is it.._

After a few minutes, on her way to her destination, she saw 2 figures on the hill. Whoever it is, they were not just standing on the cliff.

Shizuru slowed down..

She walked towards the figures. One standing. And a figure who looks like have been lying on the ground with heavy breathing..

The brunette felt her spine shiver.

She felt rather scared..

Was it.. _Natsuki?_

The one lying on the ground?

_Yes, She is.._

"Natsuki!" the brunette yelled as she ran towards Natsuki. On her way to the blunette, she saw Reito exhausted. _'No...'_

The raven-haired man laughed as he panted heavily. "That's what you get Natsuki!" he managed to say between his heavy breathing. "I told you, I'm better!"

"Reito!" The brunette shouted towards him. "Leave her alone!" she commanded in a venomous tone. The words she said, just like a spell, effected on him, scaring him to death. "If you think there is still something between us Reito-san.. I doubt there would be still.." she continued, as she got close to her best friend. "Leave us.. Please."

Reito didn't have any words to mutter, with that he stepped backwards and ran away from the two.

Natsuki had herself lie down on the ground, with some cuts and bruises on her face and body. Her eyes scanned the area, just to look for a certain brunette. "Th-there you are..Shi-Shizuru.." she said with a painful tone in her voice. She tried to push herself up, but failed, thanks to the brunette who was already beside her. "Shi-" a finger was placed on her lips.

"No. Don't talk Natsuki.."Shizuru said as she placed her hand at the back of the blunette for support, "Let's try to stand up." Natsuki nodded in response. "1..2..3..there." the brunette succeed on making her stand still, with Natsuki's arm arched on her shoulders, she can't imagine what is Natsuki's feelings right now, with the blood trailing down on her cheeks, she could say Natsuki experienced a major beating.

Tears fell down unconsciously on Shizuru as they walked together on the academy. "Mou, Natsuki is such an idiot...Look what you have now, that cut on your chin..It needs to be stitched." She managed to say on their way back the academy in an annoyed tone. '_Still..I can't help but to cry..I'm very worried about you.'_

Natsuki stared at her as they walked. "You don't have to he-help..m-me Shi..zuru. I'm fine. And.. H-hey, I'm not raped." She managed to reply.

"I know you're not. But still, If you just know how you really made me worried." the other answered, she tightened her grip on Natsuki's side which made other girl flinch. "See?"

The blunette beamed a smile in defeat. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"For what? Natsuki?"

The blunette was about in respond when a crowd of students hurried towards them. "Natsuki-san! Shizuru-san! what happened?!" a student asked them.

"Ask this to your beloved Vice president." Natsuki answered them in a harsh voice. "Let's just go..Shizuru."

"Ara, Natsuki's so impatient, well, please excuse us all." the brunette said in her casual melodic voice. "All your questions will be answered by the next time."

"We'll help you with Natsuki-san!" they proposed.

"Ara? really?"

"Hai!~" they all answered.

"Please."

a group of students carried Natsuki along the way, while the others went to the infirmary for preparing the stretcher and also the stitching materials and some asked their teachers to excuse them the whole day . All of them moved in different ways of helping Natsuki, making Shizuru smile at them.

"Ookini. For helping me and Natsuki.."

"No. It's okay Shizuru-san! We just can't let Natsuki be like this. But why is that..She came up to this?"

"She was beaten by Reito."

The students stopped their current actions to look at them. Shizuru just smiled a little.

"Then Reito is the worst guy of all times. I mean worst _gay_ of all times.."

"Yeah! He shouldn't be beating up a person! especially Natsuki-kun!"

"I agree on that!"

"He doesn't deserve to be the vice president now!"

the brunette was practically shocked at the students who were already voicing out their opinions. "Ara, silly.." she commented. making the others giggle to her reaction. "We should not forget! Natsuki needs our help!" with that, they went back to their works, while Shizuru sat beside Natsuki's bed, staring at the situation happening. _'Ara..I hope she's fine.'_

a student of Dr. Youko commenced the stitching process, the brunette have to hold her nervousness for the other girl. Seeing Natsuki on her calm expression, her tension lowered. "Atleast she's asleep."

"Yep. She is." the student replied. "But we need to find out if there's some fraction on her jaw on something. Let's just hope this is just another wound. "

"Ara..You're right. I'm very worried about her." she admitted, making the student chuckled in return. "She is very lucky then. To have the president sit beside her and hold her hands, especially to be with her on the times like this."

"She is my best friend after all."

"Best friend? Only?"

_'Ara..what could we be?'_ "H-hai."

"I see. I thought you were her girlfriend."

Something had struck again inside her.. she felt her face flushed.. "Ara.. really?" she can't help but to smile.

"Ofcourse. Well, everytime we invite her for a drink, she usually declines it, because of you. She tells that you'll get mad if she tried to."

"Because of..me? How?" she asked. Her eyes sparkling for joy.

"I really don't know either. You know she really acts boyishly, yet she knows her limits, especially..your _'rules'_ that you've been lecturing on her.."

"She even told you about that?"

"Yup! just like a dog to it's master..very.._very obedient_ to you."

"Ara.."was all she could mumble. _'I thought I could never reach you.. Natsuki.'_

-

_"Natsuki, I told you so!"_

_"S-sorry.. well, it's just...I did it for the birthday girl!"_

_"You could just bring her a gift! you don't need to drink liquor and be drunk!"_

_"B-but! Look! im fine~! whoo..whoa!~"  
_

_"Natsuki! No. Drinking."_

_"Dammit! Shizuru!"_

_"No for Natsuki."_

-

_"Shizuru!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Your sad."_

_"Ara. I'm not."_

_"Looks don't lie."_

_"It could."_

_"Gotcha!"_

_"Ara?"_

_"Haha! Your smile doesn't show happiness."_

_"..."_

_"Alright. Sorry. I won't talk."_

_"Ookini."_

_After a couple of minutes Shizuru heard a sad melodic tune of a violin. _

_"I'll join you. Shizuru."_

-

_"Natsuki..what's that?"_

_"Mayonnaise. Can't you see?"_

_"I know. But you're eating too much of it!"_

_"It tastes good! try it!"_

_"No. I don't like."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It's not good for you. Know that?"_

_"What should I do then?"_

_"One spoon each day."_

_"So..that means you're still allowing me?"_

_"Just what I've said. One spoon each day."_

_"Okay!~~"_

_-_

_"Ouch!"_

_"Tell me. What happened?"_

_"He tried to touch your damn ass! Other than that he stole your panties on the locker while we're having our PE class!"_

_"Because of that you had these bruises?"_

_"Exactly- OUCH!"_

_"Ara, Natsuki. I could buy another one, It's just an undergarment, with that, you had yourself beaten?"_

_"I'm not beaten! I am the one who had him beaten into pulp!"_

_"That's not it. You shouldn't have just mind him after all."_

_"God! Shizuru! It's okay for you to be touched?!"_

_"Ofcourse not! But I'd rather have myself be touched once after all, instead of you, having that gross bruises."_

_"I'm not going to buy that thing."_

_"I don't want to see you fight with someone. Especially if this includes beating."_

_"But I just want to protect you!"_

_"Natsuki?"_

_"Ah! as my best friend! my best friend! yes! haha! ouch!~ that ice is quite annoying."_

_"Don't fight as long as you can. Natsuki. But..Ookini."_

_"ah..hehe..okay."  
_

-

"That's it. Finished." the student said, as she puts back the things she have used in order. Removing her gloves she continued. "That's all I could do to help you Shizuru-san. Let her take some rest."

"Ookini..You really helped us alot.." the brunette stood up, bowing her head in appreciation.

"No, no. It's okay! Well..gotta go now, I need to attend my classes. Regards to Natsuki!"

And so the student had left the two of them. Silence covered the room.

"I'll wait for you to wake up. Natsuki... But please don't make me worry again.." She inched herself towards the blunette, trying not to wake her up, she placed a small kiss on Natsuki's cheek. "I...love you." she whispered before she pushed back.

* * *

_A punch descended on her face.. "AH! Kanzaki!"_

_"You really want a fight huh? fight me then! Let's see who deserves everything!"_

_She went to her fighting position, preparing for his next attack._

_"For such a small thing..you're going this?"_

_"This isn't a small thing! How come that you have the guts to fight a real man?! huh?! For God's sake! Look at yourself! disgusting!"_

_"I'm not disgusted to myself, for this is the real me.. There are many..many people around here that is same with my life. You don't have to question my identity."_

_"I don't care who you are! Neither how famous your personality is!"_

_"Then what is with you?"_

_"Grr....ENOUGH TALK!" he ran towards the blunette and pounced over her. "TAKE THIS!" He landed a fierce punch on her. "THIS!" another punch. "AND THIS!" and punch which left a cut near her chin. "Let's see who is going to like you again."_

_'should I fight back? Shizuru doesn't want to see me on a fight..'_

_She pulled Kanzaki down hovering the guy, hitting his stomach. "Damn it..I don't want to do this!" then she tore his uniform from collar to it's half.  
_

_"Then shut the fuck up!" he pushed the girl above him giving her a hard kick. "Gah!" was Natsuki could only react. 'I should hold back.'_

_Reito stood up, with crumpled and torn uniform, he fixed his self up, staring at the blunette. "There's no way you could beat me after all." he said between his heavy breathing._

_"Reito!" _

_'was that...'_

_"Shizuru?"_

_-_

"Shi-zu....ru." The blunette mumbled as eyes slowly opened. Her vision gone unclear for awhile until she blinked few times. _'Infirmary?'_

Her eyes scanned the whole room, searching for someone or anyone inside with her. "Ah. My head!" she held her forehead gently, waiting for the pain to go at ease.

The door slowly slid open, revealing the crimson-eyed girl with a tray of meal. "Ara, Natsuki's widely awake." she giggled as she gracefully walked to the table beside the injured girl. "How are you feeling?" she asked. her voice full of concern.

Natsuki checked herself. "Hm, head. still here. Arms, check. feet. Still plastered. Body. hmm, still in figure! overall I'm fine!" she happily replied. _'I never want to make you worry.'_

"I mean, those cuts! Does it still hurt?" Shizuru gently hit the other girl's foot.

"Hmm..A little, but it's okay! no need to worry about."

"That's great. I bought you a meal, just wondering if you're hungry?"

Natsuki scratched her head a little. "Err..y-yeah, I haven't ate anything. Thanks." the blunette tried to stand up and move her upper body, but she felt hard. She felt very heavy. "Damn, these bruises were up to level two!" she cursed. "I can't move my upper parts that good."

"Natsuki, let me." Shizuru moved her to a better position, placing the young girls back on the bed's board and putting the pillows behind her for back support. "T-thanks. Shizuru." the blunette flushed as she mumbled.

She just giggled in return, "No need." she answered. "I'll just feed you."

The blunette's viridian eyes widened in return. "What?! N-no! I could handle this!" she defended.

Crimson-eyes sparkled mischiveously at the girl. "Ara? you couldn't even hold a spoon." she teased. moving beside Natsuki, she sat over her bed, moving closer to the younger girl. "Let me do this. Just for you, Natsuki."

Both girls blushed for a moment. '_Ara...Kami-sama...'_

"Uh..err..Okay.." just Natsuki whispered. The chestnut-haired girl smiled, placing the tray on near her, she sliced a small gyudon for her to chew. "Here's the jet plane. Natsuki!~" she hummed as her pair of chopsticks go closer to Natsuki.

"Shi-Shizuru! I'm not a kid!" Natsuki yelp in return.

"Ara? I'll just change it. Here's the ducati!~"

"Damn it! woman!" and the brunette giggled. "Ara, this will get cold. Open your mouth, Natsuki."

"F-fine." Natsuki opened up and chewed her food, swallowing it hard. "Thanks."

"Nope, not yet. Another one."

"Oh..okay.."

Few minutes later on and they were both completely silent. The tray is placed back on the table, and still Shizuru couldn't figure out whether she would leave on the bed or stay in there.

On the other hand. Natsuki is thinking what to say, her mind went to it's bizarre mood and she can't formulate her sentences well.

_'Natsuki is not initiating actions..after all..maybe I should just. Leave?" _Shizuru was to stand up when a cold hand had stopped her from doing it, she glanced at it's owner who was now looking in doubt. "Shi-Shizuru."

The brunette smiled in their contact. "What is it? Natsuki?" she answered back. The cold hand gripped hers tighter, "Stay here. Please?" the girl pleaded, her voice was covered by fright. "I know there is something that bothers you about me. And.. and-"

A pair of arms gently embraced her. "I already understood everything. I already learned _everything_..about you." she whispered, making the blunette to be at ease for awhile.

"I am sorry.." Natsuki mumbled again

"For what?" She patted her hand for assurance. "It's okay."

"What time is it?"

Crimson eyes glanced at the clock on the top of the bed. "2:30 pm."

"Quite late. I guess.. we should move now."

"But we should wait for Dr. Youko, Natsuki. You need to get full rest."

Natsuki pushed herself up, having the persistence to move, she had successfully lift herself. "Look. I could manage. Let's just get rid outta here Shizuru!"

The brunette stood up, making the Natsuki had her way to get out of the bed. "Whew. There! haha!" she chuckled. "Atleast I could move, well, not that better though.." She tried some stretches on her arms and body. "Oops. That hurt." she flinched but didn't gave much attention.

Shizuru just stared her in awe. "Natsuki is so brave."

The blunette chuckled in return. "Not at all. It's just you're here."

The crimson-eyed girl blushed.

The viridian ones chuckled.

somehow Shizuru felt something had hit her. _'Ara? Am I forgetting something?'_ not knowing what it is about.

"Forget it Shizuru. Let's just go." but before they started to walk, Natsuki grabbed her closer, placing her injured hands on the brunette's waist, not paying attention to the pain, she whispered. "Thank you. very much.. so much."

"Mou.." Shizuru squeaked in response, she snuggled herself on her best friend's neck, while her hands resting on the other's shoulder. "Stop it.." she murmured sweetly.

Not having a second thought Natsuki gripped her sides, earning the brunette's attention, a shock expression could be seen on her wine eyes, but she didn't pushed back.

The blunette leaned slowly.. not breaking their eye contact with those crimson orbs.

_closer..'Ara..my heart...'  
_

Shizuru encircled her hands around the blunette's neckline, not knowing what to do next.

and..

_closer..'It's going to burst out..'  
_

Again, Shizuru's face went red at the girl's move, but didn't flinched.. _'How long are we going to stay like this?'_

Natsuki blew close to her lips,which surprised her, then she placed a chaste kiss on the brunette's nose. "Nat.." she squeaked again, she felt the same arms tighten around her. "It's so..damn hard to hide..Shizuru." she whispered again. "Forgive me."

The brunette was overwhelmed at the sudden sweetness of her companion. "Shh..everything's alright.. Natsuki." she answered. Caressing the blunette's soft tresses on her back. "We should get back. right?" she added, patting the younger girl's head.

"Y-yeah" Natsuki responded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Kanzaki-san, you are given 3 hours to report the sudden faulty actions you had made on the Faculty." the speaker around the academy announced. Making some of the student's tilt their head in confusion. "What could Kanzaki-san had done?"

-

_*thud_

"Ne, Reito-kun.." a chair turned around to face him, revealing the red-head teacher. "what should we do with these?" she asked sternly.

"U-uhm..ano.. is there anything I could do sensei? For the actions that I did..Gomenasai~." he responded, bowing his head because of embarassment and regret. "My feelings had controlled my actions, and with that..I made these things." he added.

Midori waved a hand lazily, "Yeah, yeah, sure. But that doesn't mean to beat someone to death, right?" she stood up placing a finger on the table as she walk towards the man. "Accept a person for who he or she is. You don't have the power to deplore one's personality or character!" she sat on the table, still on her lazy manner.

"Besides, if you want to fight for love, do it in a way where no one could be physically hurt, you are acting like a small boy Reito-kun. Prove yourself in way where one could atleast do the same as the time comes, not this kinds of strategy."

Reito felt as if his world was crushed, he closed his eyes. "But it's so unfair!" tears rolled down to his cheeks. "It's so unfair!"

"Life isn't unfair Reito-kun." she stated in a strong manner. "If we try to look to this thing, you are both equal. Look into this side, you have been blessed to be a guy. You have the freedom to court someone or anyone on your opposite gender. What about your opponent? She's girl! the type of love she is harbouring for someone is too hard, since she fell in love with the same sex! She can't just court anyone or someone like you could do! Reito-kun, you are best in different things, and so she is. You are both different and you have different abilities."

"But why is that?!" he placed his arms to her shoulders. "Why can't Shizuru love me back?! Always Natsuki! Natsuki!" his tears continued to fall, while his limbs were getting weak.

"It is simple. She might harbour the same thing for Natsuki."

She heard a gritting of teeth. "How did you kn-know? S-sensei?"

"I don't know either. I could just plainly say it. It's not that impossible to happen." Reito fell down, leaning at the red-head. "C'mon.. Reito-kun, move on! There's still someone out there."

"No one could possibly be like her..sensei." he said between sobs.

"Ofcourse. Women are not alike. And we have different things that we could do. Just look around. Okay?! Geez. you are a cry baby." she patted the young guy's back for comfort. "At least you tried."

"Arigatou..Midori-sensei."

"Well, we still have to file this record you have done."

"H-hai."

* * *

"Kuga Natsuki, Fujino Shizuru. Please go to the Teacher's Faculty." the speaker announced again. "I repeat. Kuga Natsuki, Fujino Shizuru. Please go to the Teacher's Faculty."

"Ara? I guess, we know where are we going now."

"Ofcourse! C'mon!" Natsuki tugged her on their way to the faculty.

-

_*thud_

"So, they're here." Midori stood up, waving her hand slightly. "How's Nat-kun?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Fine." the blunette answered.

"She's okay. But still needs some rest." the brunette added.

Reito on the other hand, stood up and went closer to his teacher. "Shi-Shizuru.." he exclaimed, bowing his head down, because of anguish.

"Dammit. I'm leaving!" Natsuki was about to turned back wait a soft hand tugged her to stop. "Shizuru.." she pleaded. A shook of the brunette's head made her stay.

"Oh well. Reito-kun~! do your thing!" Midori pushed Reito gently, closer too the women infront of her. "Geez, don't tell me, you still need my asisstance!" she added.

Reito felt so embarassed.

so small.

as if one step to be made by her ex-girlfriend will squish him.

"Na-Natsuki-san...uhm.. ano.." he trailed off.

A hand was offered. _'It was bandaged.'_ his sweat poured, little by little.

"Take it. Kanzaki." the blunette said, still offering her bandaged hand for a handshake. "I know time will come for forgiveness. but not now." she continued. "It's still fresh in here and in here." her other hand pointed her heart then her mind. He was taken aback at her words.

"Ara, Reito-kun? what's surprising?" the brunette wondered, tilting her head in curiosity. While their teacher patted his back. "hahaha! sometimes, read the book inside! not just it's cover!~" the red-head advised.

"Oh." was all he could mutter, he decided to take her hand. "Sorry. Natsuki-san. I am sorry." with that, he pulled off and bowed his head._ 'I should have known her better..'_ he thought.

"Kay. It's fine." she replied, while the woman beside her just giggled. Natsuki glared at her companion. "Ikezu~" she teased.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Geez." The red-head teacher clapped her hands for attention.

"Well then! It's okay! Reito, keep in mind all the things I've said before. Shizuru-chan, just keep up the good work! okay?!. And.. Natsuki-kun, go for the gold! just take things easy alright?!" she said in a cheerful manner. "Now, you three... Dismissed!!" she happily finished.

And the three walked out of the room together.

"Ne, Natsuki...What do you do?" Reito asked, glancing at his companion.

"What do I do?" the blunette replied, glancing at him a little then to the corridor they are walking. Shizuru walked with them in silence, thinking what to do on her council and stuffs.

"Yeah, how do you attract someone? or anyone?" he casually asked, they both paused for a moment. Shizuru was still walking, not knowing the two had paused.

"Be yourself. Pal. I know what you are thinking." she nudged him playfully. Reito chuckled. "If you want real love. Be prepared to be hurt at the first place, it isn't just pleasure and happiness." she continued and paused for a moment. "Shi-Shizuru?! Geez, she's in her own land again!" they saw the girl almost the rear end or the corridor.

"I'll catch up." Natsuki mumbled, but before anything else, she left some words with the guy with her. "Reito-san, real love is like two straws sipping in a bottle of pepsi, not looking for another drink once you're on together with it. Don't give up. Shizuru is just like another girl. just far more beautiful, well, see ya around!" she waved a hand before running after to follow the brunette.

Reito just stood there, smiling. "She's correct." he said to no one.

"R-Reito-kun..." A shy voice mumbled behind him. He turned to face the familiar voice. "Mai-san?" he replied.

The busty woman handed him a paper bag. "I-I made c-cookies. I hope you like it." he studied the expression on her face, she was blushing. _'How gorgeous..'_

"I'll leave now Reito-kun!" she bowed her head and started to walk away. "W-wait!" he called in a strong voice, the woman freezed on her spot.

"Can we eat these cookies..together?" he asked. _'Please don't reject..'_

Mai blushed at his offer, and nodded her head in response. "Uhm..if it's okay with you.." she mumbled, not having an eye contact.

_'Sensei and Natsuki's right... There's still someone who could replace Shizuru for me...'_ he happily thought. _'Mai'_

"Let's go." he stated, smiling genuinely at her.

_No matter how hard it is..._

_Atleast I learned._

_

* * *

_

"Damn it! Shizuru!" She finally trailed down beside the brunette. They both paused. "Ara? Natsuki, we are just walking, why are you panting that hard?" she innocently asked.

"Oh crap! I just ran after to catch you up, and you didn't even knew that happened? Reito and I paused for a brief moment." she managed to explain between her heavy breaths.

Shizuru just tilted her head, "Really?" acting as if she's still not buying the explanation. "You're with me, I know." she replied. Natsuki just smacked her hand gently to her forehead. "Fine." she replied lazily.

The brunette giggled again. "Shizuru stop giggling."

but she can't just stop, at the sight of a very cute best friend. _'Natsuki's really athletic..I can't stop admiring her well toned body.'_

"Geez! cut it!" they both walked together for home, it was past 5:00 pm.

Another giggle.

"Shizuru." she threw her hands in the air.

squeaking.

"Damn it." she said in an annoyed tone.

a giggle again.

Natsuki paused for a moment, making Shizuru stop on her tracks on the same time. Emerald eyes stared at the crimson one.

"Natsuki?"

a fast and tender kiss landed on Shizuru's lips on a split second.

"Ara.."

Her mind was still processing what happened.

_'Her lips..was so..gentle.'_

Another second, Natsuki was already a few meters away. "Natsuki!" she ran after the blunette, hugging her from the back.

"Ookini..." she murmured near the girl's ear. The body she's holding became tense.

"For what?" the blunette asked, not paying attention to her full-face blush.

"Ara, you know what I _mean_.." the brunette teased.

_'damn it.'_ Natsuki thought. The raven-haired girl turned to face her, not allowing the crimson eyes for contact. "Shi-Shizuru." she whispered.

The brunette tilted her head slightly. "What is it? Natsuki?" her crimson orbs, looking for the emeralds._ 'Why can't you look at me?'_

Soft hands reached the bandaged ones. Both are unable to talk.

"Can I atleast have a chance to court you? Shizuru?" the blunette finally said. Her eyes now focused directly with the shocked ruby pools, full of determination. "Please."

Shizuru smiled brightly in return. "Could Natsuki repeat her question? I didn't quite get it." she caressed one of the blunette's hands gently. _'My heart is pumping too much again..'_ she thought. Blinking a few times, her cheeks were now filled with huge tinge of pink.

"Uhm, ano Shizuru...Could I court you?" she asked again, she didn't care if she was blushing. _'Go, blush! I'm not afraid.'_

the brunette nodded in response, which made Natsuki's tension relieve. "But, actually...Natsuki doesn't need to do this.."the blunette tilted her head in curiosity. "Why is that?" she asked, as if waiting for an immediate answer.

"Because.."

"Because what?"

"...."

"Shizuru."

"Because I already love you! Natsuki!" she yelled, making the other girl widen her eyes in surprise. "I love you Natsuki." she repeated.

"Shi..zuru?" Natsuki was in awe. _'I can't process anything. C'mon! Natsuki, think! think!'_

"Can't you hear me?" the brunette was getting worried.

"Ofcourse. I could."

"What did I say?" she beamed a smile on to her.

"You like me."

"Ara, wrong. I said I love you. not I like you."

"Oh."

"Ara..Natsuki? speechless?" she asked.

"S...sort of." Shizuru giggled in return, she leaned forward a placed a chaste kiss on the blunette. "Now we're equal." she whispered near her lips.

Natsuki was now out of her confusion, she shook her head a few times to remove the blush, after the happening. "What does this mean then?" she asked, as they both walk together.

Shizuru simply arched her arm on Natsuki's. "Ara, figure it out for yourself." she replied playfully. "We'll go home together, okay?"

the younger girl smiled widely taking the brunette's free hand, intertwining it with her own. "Natsuki..does it hurt?" she worriedly asked.

"Y-yeah, actually a little, but I feel a lot better when I hold your hands." she answered.

"Ara~...stop making your girlfriend blush Natsuki!" she childishly yelled, hitting the blunette's shoulder to suppress her blushing face. "You're too...gentle." she trailed. "Unlike the others.."

Natsuki chuckled in response. "We'll take things little by little, Shizuru.. If you like."

"Hai!"

And they went home, hand in hand. "It's all because of you, that I can live like myself.." the viridian-eyed girl gave her an eskimo kiss.

"I'm..very..very..happy." Shizuru chuckled.

_There's nothing better_

_with the feeling of loving..._

_and being loved..._

_it's the best._

"Natsuki."

"Yeah?"

"What about the play?"

"Forget about it.

"Okay."

_-end-  
_

* * *

**BONUS:**

Two studying figures were having a short conversation, sitting and studying at their kotatsu table.

"No! Please Shizuru!~"

"Just one lesson, then your quiz."

"Damn it! Can't we rest?"

"Ara, all you need to do is to listen to my lectures. How are you going to solve math then?"

She can't just stand listening for more than 30 minutes. "I have my time span on listening." Natsuki mumbled, comically hitting her head on the furniture ,folding her arms and snuggling into it. Shizuru had her thinking pose. _'what should I do inorder to keep her active.' _an idea had crossed her mind. _'Ara, mayo can't do the best..' _she scanned the area they were staying, looking for something to bribe on. _'Nothing is useful here...even her video games.'_

Shizuru was still thinking of some way to keep her active, while Natsuki on the other hand was eyeing the brunette under her folded arms. _'I never thought she was this gorgeous in her nightgown..hot and perfect' _that time the brunette was wearing purple, her favorite color. _'W-what am I thinking?! Bad eyes.'_ she yelled her mind. Natsuki was wearing black boxer shorts and a midnight blue sleeveless shirt, boxers exposed her well toned legs. _'Just right for my liking' _Shizuru shook her head a little and went back to her thinking. _'Everything that she likes, will be useless this time. She's got a hard time working in Math, since she doesn't listen at all.' _The brunette was about to give up, but, when she accidentally saw the emerald orbs that were staring at her. _'Ara.'_ a blush crept into her face. _'Should I do that? just for math?' _she suddenly thought. _'I guess she had found me sexy this time.' _

_"_Let's sleep now, Shizuru." the younger woman placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up. _'No! It's too early' _Shizuru pulled her back. "What?!"

"Ara, Natsuki, time for your quiz." she stated, waving her prepared examination for the girl. "Shizuru?!" she yelled again.

"Mou, let me finish first." she stated playfully. Natsuki sat back, "Okay."

"You see, there are 10 questions, ofcourse each one has a point, but since..." she gulped. "But since there's no way to add your scores you'll get to your math grades, I'll change the scoring. If Natsuki will perfect her score, I'll give her a kiss for fifteen seconds." she proposed.

The viridian eyed girl blushed. But her mind became motivated. "Just for fifteen seconds? Only?" she asked again, her eyes not leaving the crimson ones, "Shizuru, Math is so damn hard, that it really needs work." she added.

_'So, Natsuki is just lazy for math?' _She thought. _'I can never blame her..'._

"Fifteen seconds is already long Natsuki." the brunette explained.

"Okay, but that kiss will be just for number one." the other replied. Crimson eyes widened in surprise, a tint of pink crept up onto her nose bridge.

"Ara, then what will be for number two to ten?"

"I still don't know either! I'll think about that after! so give me that paper." Natsuki grabbed the paper away to her hands along with her pencil, and she started working. Shizuru on the other hand, was dumbfounded. _'She accepted my offer?'_ with an amazed stare, she observed how the blunette is studying and answering the questions in a serious manner. _'She's really doing everything..for my..kiss?' _she blushed on her own thought. _'Am I ready?' _she asked herself and grinned on her own. _'Always.'_

After 30 minutes...

"4 questions left." the younger girl mumbled, she stole a glance on Shizuru who was yawning beside her. The left strap on her gown already fell. "Concentrate!" she scolded herself, forcing her head to move back on her sheet. _'I should not make her wait this long.'_ Natsuki thought.

After another 30 minutes...

"Finished!" she happily declared. _'Shit.' _the brunette was already laid on the couch, sleeping. the straps of her nightgown were already misplaced, revealing her smooth and _persuasive_ cleavage._ 'I made her sleep because of solving this crappy Math thing.' _she inwardly cursed. The blunette stood up and make some stretches, "Oh, so much for this.." she mumbled, arranging their things and her test paper putting it into a folder. "And as for Shizuru.." she placed the folder on the top of the brunette's chest._ 'cover.' _Natsuki scooped her gently, carrying her in bridal style, careful not to wake her up, she walked inside their room with stealthy footsteps.

"Here.." she mumbled. she tucked the brunette gently on the bed, putting up the covers for warmth. "Goodnight. Shizuru.." she place a small kiss on Shizuru's neck. "Thank you.. I love you.." with that she stood up and placed the folder on the bedside table.

She was about to turn back when the crimson orbs peeked. "Ara, where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Going to sleep." Natsuki scratched her head.

"I'll check your paper. Where is it?" the blunette sat on the bed, and pulled the pencil and paper out of the folder, handing it on to Shizuru. "H-here." her eyes were staring at her chestnut locks down to her~.._'Damn! stop being pervert!' _she mentally slapped herself.

Meanwhile, Shizuru widened her eyes in shock, she scanned the whole sheet, up and down. _'No..mistakes...' _

"Did you cheat? Natsuki?" she casually asked.

"Ofcourse not! why am I going to cheat on you anyways??"

The chesnut-haired woman's face flared up. "You perfected the test..Natsuki.." she murmured, giving back the paper to the girl. "Whoa!" even Natsuki herself was surprised about it. "Thank you Shizuru!" she pulled her girlfriend closer giving her a warm embrace. "Thank you for this.." she whispered on the woman's ear.

Shizuru pulled back, "Ara.. I still need to give your prize." with that, she kissed Natsuki, clutching the blunette's shirt closer to her. She giggled between the kisses, while Natsuki went on the top of her. The blunette tried her self not to push more, but with pleasure of the kiss she was feeling she deepened more. Shizuru moaned at the sudden pressure, she felt herself looking for more, but she pushed Natsuki a little making her stop, so she could talk. "Too much for fifteen seconds.." both were in a furious blush.

"Could I just have you...atleast?" Natsuki asked gently. "It's okay, if you don't want to.." she looked for some words to say. "I...I'll wait."

Shizuru felt something on her,_ 'It feels so great..', _she looked around, Natsuki was already on the top. _'Natsuki..'_ She locked eyes with the younger girl, with her hands encircling the blunette's neck. "I'm ready..Natsuki." she mumbled closely to her ears.

"Thank you.." the younger girl answered, getting closer to the brunette's smooth skin, she planted small kisses down to the valley of her chest. Shizuru let out a whimper. "Uhn..Natsuki.."

Overwhelmed by her cute reaction, she decided to continue, sliding down Shizuru's nightgown strap, revealing her seducing figure.. "Perfect.." was all Natsuki could utter.

"Ara..Natsuki should not eye me like that...I'm shy.." the brunette crossed her arms, covering her ample bosoms, her face was in full blush.

"It's okay.." the blunette said in a comforting tone, she continued her ministrations, kissing her passionately.

_In that spring of overflowing love, to show you more important.._

_than you have seen with your eyes.._

They pressed their bodies together.. The blunette's hands roamed around Shizuru's figure, feeling every inch of her flesh. Her hand gently massaged her right chest while the other was played by Natsuki's mouth. Soft whimpers echoed their room.

"Natsuki.."

_"It's all because of you, that I can live like myself.." _those words kept flashing on to her mind. She was now with her bare, nude body.._'I..can't stop..'_ The viridian-eyed girl felt awkward so she stripped her own clothes, they now both feel the warmth between them. "I'll join you, Shizuru." she lifted Shizuru's thighs, putting two fingers near her entrance, giving her a tease.

"Please..Do it.." Shizuru gently mumbled, arching her arms on Natsuki, with her nails dug at her back. "I'm ready." The blunette nodded in agreement. They started rocking in a gently manner, getting into a rhythm, Natsuki sped up little by little, she felt Shizuru's nails dug deeper into her, she dived down and sucked the brunette's smooth neck, making her moan loud on the pleasure she was giving.

Shizuru felt her self in ecstacy..

"Natsuki..f..faster.."

they went faster..

"More.."

They went deeper..

"Natsuki.."

She was reaching her climax.

"Na-Natsuki.."

And she gave in.. her inner walls tighten on their session..

"Natsuki!" she muttered her lover's name out loud.

Natsuki fell down on the other side, scooping her into a hug. "Are you okay?" she worriedly asked.

"Yes.." her hands were shaking a little, hugging the raven-haired girl tightly. "Natsuki's mean..my test shouldn't have been one to ten if we are going to do this.." she teased.

"Mou..sorry, Shizuru..sorry.." she hugged her tighter.

"No, no. It's okay. I'm just kidding.." she giggled.

"Really?"

"Ofcourse."

Shizuru snuggled, sighing in contentment and happiness. "Goodnight.. Natsuki. I love you.."

Natsuki patted her gently on her head. "Sleep tight.." she placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too.."

* * *

And that's my one long-shot. :D

I hope you liked it! XD

feel free to criticize! thank you very much!!~

Sorry if I got some typo-errors!~

Anyways: feel free to search the story 'Nibelungenlied'

I just used that as the 'play in the story.'


End file.
